fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy
Jeremy is a character in the 2008 two-issue comic book miniseries Friday the 13th: Bad Land released by Wildstorm. A hiker, Jeremy is the boyfriend of fellow hiker Diane Cavanaugh. Appearances Comics In Friday the 13th: Bad Land, Jeremy, Diane and their friend Philip become stranded in a blizzard while hiking in early April near Crystal Lake. Wandering through the snow, Jeremy sights a cabin and, along with Diane and Philip, rushes to it, only to find the door of it locked. As Philip asks what they should do, Jeremy resorts to tackling the door, forcing it open. Taking off his winter gear, Jeremy, as Diane starts a fire in the cabin fireplace, discovers the cabin is full of supplies. After finding canned food and a battery operated lantern, Jeremy warms himself near the fireplace along with Diane and Philip, stating how lucky it was that they found this cabin, which Diane surmises is a part of a summer camp. During the night, as Diane sleeps, Jeremy wakes her up and convinces her to have sex with him, which Diane first opposes to doing due to her fear that Philip, who has a crush on her and is unaware that she and Jeremy are together, will wake up. Going to another room in the cabin, Jeremy and Diane undress and begin to have sex. Jeremy and Diane’s lovemaking is interrupted when Diane, while riding Jeremy, is shocked to see a masked figure glaring at her through a nearby window. Surprised when Diane screams, Jeremy is told by her that she saw someone outside when Philip enters the room and finds the two of them together. As Diane attempts to explain to the obviously hurt Philip that she saw a man in a mask outside, Jeremy looks out the window and sees nothing. While Jeremy reassures Diane that what she saw must have been a trick of the snow, an angry Philip leaves the room to tend to the fireplace, referring to Jeremy as an asshole as he leaves and suggesting that he and Diane "finish what they started." Afterwards, when Jeremy and Diane redress, they stare out a window into the blizzard along with Philip. As they watch the falling snow, Jeremy and Philip are asked by Diane "... What do we do now?", oblivious to the fact Jason Voorhees, machete in hand, is watching them. Later, as Philip watches the fireplace, Diane attempts to apologize to him for what happened and explain that she and Jeremy had planned on telling him they were together, but Philip refuses to listen to her, saying he is going outside. As Philip puts on his winter clothing, Diane tries to have Jeremy convince him to stay, which Jeremy weakly attempts to do. With a “Fuck you” Philip storms off outside, while Diane berates Jeremy on the poor job he did trying to convince Philip to stay. Attempting to defend himself, Jeremy tells Diane that Philip having some time alone to blow off some steam would be best, but Diane, convinced that Philip could freeze to death, has a reluctant Jeremy go outside to look for him. Trekking through the snow, Jeremy, while calling out to Philip, is confronted by Jason Voorhees. Startled by Jason, Jeremy manages to ask "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" before Jason decapitates him with a swing of his machete, sending Jeremy's head falling to the ground several feet away. As Jason stalks away, Jeremy's corpse topples to the ground. When Philip returns to the cabin, he informs Diane that he found Jeremy’s headless remains. Category: Victims of Jason Voorhees Category: Characters in Friday the 13th: Bad Land Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased males Category:Deceased Males Category:Slashers